The Virus
by Broken Tourniquet
Summary: I battled the evil, helped the cause, and I knew I HAD TOO because I felt it was partially my fault after all it was wasn't it? But at the cost of some of my humanity. They say a mother is dangerous and you have NO CLUE who right that is. This was my first journey and it changed me completely.


HEY GUYS! This is the beginning chapter of the story of one of my favorite OC's that I have had for years and has gone through many reiterations and versions but I love her to death and I've been wanting to do this for awhile so I hope you enjoy and thank you to my followers and reviewers! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_  
><strong>Officer<strong>

I've never had an all to healthy life...and I've never prided myself on my past achievements but any way I look at it I suppose I had to do all of those things especially the bad to become who I am today which is probably why I stand on the firm belief that if you can understand your past, smile at your tomorrow, and cherish your now. It's never that easy however and I get that, but you'd think I'd have learned that much earlier than I did but sadly...I didn't. I really wished I would have though because it would have saved me and my family all of that heartache and mental torture.

Now let me explain something before I continue. I don't believe in hero's so I sure as hell believe that I am not a hero nor could I ever be considered one. I believe the term is made up by people who hold others above the law, and to the idea that they can do no wrong and are there to protect whoever is deemed innocent. I know the things I've done have ever hardly been right, but I did them for my family. I'm not completely selfless but whatever I have done I've done for my family and no one can tell me differently. The Umbrella service agents I've killed? I did so to protect my family. Hero's simply do not exist to me. Bad guys and good guys do though because I've met enough of both to know that no bad guy has ever had a thought of revenge without something being taken from them no matter how ridiculous it may seem and that no good guy has ever thought about the fact the less unimportant 'enemies' whether they had a family or nor. Nor should they in certain situations.

I'm not going to say I have the best set of morals or that I don't have morals because I do they just don't set well with many people. I am a good guy. In my opinion at least. Yet I've been fighting this thing...this war for years that if it ever stopped I'd probably not know what to do anymore. Besides living the family life, I mean my purpose in life. I'm sure I'd find something, but it would be hard for an old soldier to figure that out and the funny thing is I know exactly where I'm going to end up either way.

I had always figured because of my...'condition' I was forged to fight the things people would imagine weren't or that they would call demons and monsters. To elaborate I am not exactly normal and I'm not going to tell you how yet because you're going to have to wait to figure it out but I will say that even as much as I hated my condition and myself for having it I've learned now to accept and even be thankful for it in a few ways.

Sometimes being a mother of two and a sister of a very stubborn sister it helps to be more than normal. I was a R.P.D. Officer as well.

I suppose it started more or less in 1996. It had been a week since I had been off for the week to spend some time with my family. Mom was bothering me about not taking enough time so I put in for leave and got it. Well I had heard they were starting the S.T.A.R.S. unit and I suppose that's why I stayed clear of the room they designated for the S.T.A.R.S. office. However the S.T.A.R.S. had managed to set up while I was away and I decided it was best I stay out of their way after I managed to warn them about Irons because that man..

Whenever I stepped inside the building in uniform I was given a couple of looks for my jeans but I refused to wear the skirts as I was one of the few female officers I just ignored the looks and took in the smell of the building and knew that I was in the right place because of the smell. It wasn't nice to me, but it wasn't horrible. I just hated working here, but it paid well enough so I stayed with it for the two years I was here you know? I snapped back from my dream of a tropical island and my girls playing in the sand next to me as my sister has her nose in a book I walked up to the front desk when I saw a familiar face. She smiled at me and waved when she saw me coming.

"Hey! Enjoy your weekend Blood?" She asked with a glowing look. I shrugged and leaned against the desk. "Come on details!" I sighed dramatically.

"A couple of evenings spent trying to pry a stray cat from the girls' hands and trying to get my sister out of her studies?" I made a gesture with my hand and she laughed. She had met my sister before and knew that she prided herself in her knowledge and was extremely intelligent. Sometimes for her own good but still she could start and win a debate or school you on facts in certain area's. I tried to joke about my heart being cold once, but it turned into a 'Kiara no. Hearts don't get cold.' I think it was more of a lecture to be honest.

"I hear you." She handed me a piece of candy from the small jar she had stashed and I popped it into my mouth. "You remember that time we tried to drag her away from her books? She nearly killed us. You were like 'no Tawsha let's never do that again...'" I scoffed and shook my head at her. "I thought you were the scarier one."

"I never said that." I smiled at her. "Well, okay I never said I was THAT scary." She just rolled her eyes at me.

"So basically your week seven-day weekend was normal?" She asked and I nodded. Tawsha had become one of my- actually I think she was my only friend besides my sister. I didn't like people during this time of my life mostly because I thought they all wanted something from me and considering where I worked I stayed clear from befriending co-workers but Tawsha had been there a year longer and gave me tips to survive the place as well as giving me a break where others wouldn't. I guess she was like a mentor.

"Okay well, I have bad news for you." I groaned and she couldn't help but laugh. "Irons-" I groaned louder and she hit me but laughed. "Irons wants you to greet the new S.T.A.R.S. Captain and help him out."

"He didn't really say help him out did he?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Actually he did but I don't think that's what he meant." She thought for a moment before continuing. " He specifically wanted you to be his 'guide' and whatever." I rolled my eyes and she put a hand on my shoulder. "Just make him happy this once because lord know's he's going to bust a vein today if you don't. Besides the new captain won't show up for a few days." I opened my mouth, but she spoke before I could finish. "I don't know anything except he's kind of hot so he could be your type."

"I have no type I'm an-"

"Independent woman yeah, yeah I know. Now get going before you have to go out on patrol with Luke." I cringed at that. "Sorry bosses-"

"It's alright..." I smiled. "Don't do anything I wouldn't," I told her as I smiled heading for the door to finally be able to sit at my desk.

"I'm never going to do what you would do." I laughed. Get up close and personal with the guys who'd love to harass you? She was much sweeter than I was that I'm sure of.

Luke...he was one of those men that loved to flaunt whatever power he had and show off in any way he possibly could. When I first took this job I got into a fight with him over him abusing his power to hit on women and realized that yelling wouldn't work. Instead, I managed to pin him to the ground with my knee against his neck and told him I'd personally make sure he was fired if he ever tried that again. He hasn't since this day, but he hates me and I can't stand him so fair is fair, right? Well, with him if he doesn't get it his way it isn't the right way so of course we fight each other quite often.

However, he knows not to push me too far or I will use force to get him to back off which is good I guess. However, he loves to test the water in other areas like the lack of respect I'm given from most people but all I have to do is clench a fist and he stays quiet. I've learned to just shrug it off because that's what he wants and I hate letting him get what he wants so when I ignore it or just shrug like it's no big deal it gets him frustrated.

When I'm at my desk half of the guys are gone so I can actually get some paperwork done and that's the part I find most boring but I guess it's necessary. Most of the mess on my desk was from a break in I and Luke stopped before I was on leave. I hadn't even begun to write out my report and not to mention the kid's dad was a rich bastard. By mess, I meant the small pile of papers on my desk I didn't get the time to sort through and to be honest I doubt I'll get through it tonight anyways. The rest of my desk is organised simply because I can't stand the mess. Motherhood gave me the inability to let things (at least mine) be messy. I'm pretty sure you can tell by the other guys desks that they simply do not care. I shrug and sigh and go through the mess. I regretted slamming him against a wall.

You know excuse me for the nostalgia, but I remember my first day. I walked into Iron's office with simple bandage over the open wound on my forehead near my eyebrow, one on my nose, and I'm sure the bruises too attributed to the look of "what the fuck" he gave me. I was a security guard at a mall previously and a few days before my first day I got off my shift and a group of men ganged up on me and decided to steal my bag (which I kept my wallet and necessities in) and I was roughed up. It was none too pleasant even if they threw my car keys and license back at me I was still stuck in the hospital for a few days. I explained it to him and he just nodded and listened (which is so not him when you get to know him). He understood and continued. He heard I was involved in another case with a different department which was my case essentially. I was assaulted and wanted to find out who.

He asked me the simple questions and some that I don't think I listened to and anytime I would talk he'd give me a Hmm or a Mhmm then write something. I don't think he actually cared nor could he bothered to but it was whatever. One thing I asked for was to leave at four P.M. for at least an hour every week day. He asked me why on earth would I do that? I told him I was a single mother and their aunt was still in school. He asked me how old she was and I scoffed but told him 16. My girls were both three well almost to be honest. I should have asked him about that beforehand though. He did ask me about joining a new unit they wanted to form. My credentials looked good on paper to him.

I HAD to decline that because I had my family to think about. He simply smiled and told me it wasn't an offer just a question for future reference and I nodded walked out and that was that.

Two years later they never found the guys who did gang up on me. It was eerily similar to a situation I was in shortly before I was pregnant with Alexia and Gabbriella. I was just the same ganged up by some men fought back but they stole what I had besides my license, keys, and simple lucky charms that the girls made me. It was the same amount of men as well, up to six, all pretty strong, never talked, they were careful to show their faces, and didn't leave a fucking fingerprint. That was not just a gang robbing me. THAT was something else completely I swear. It was too...thought out in my opinion.

"Hey loser." I looked up to find Kevin pointing at someone. "Irons wants you in his office." The man groaned but got up and left. Kevin turned to me. "Your sister is with Tawsha on the phone. She wants to speak to you."

"About what?" He just shrugged and I sighed and left to tend to my sister before I got in trouble with irons about how this wasn't family time it was work time. He could be alright sometimes but most of the time he didn't like me and I guess it was because I didn't put up with half the shit the guys do. I never would to be honest.

The conversation was short but the usual "where's this or that?" and what's funny is she organised the apartment so you think she'd know where everything is. Well, she does when she's not sick and I spent the last day of my vacation working her back to health. I had seven more hours to go before I could get my girls, take them to their sick aunt Becca, and then go back to work for a couple more hours just in time for dinner and to send them to bed. I loved the fact I got to get them up in the morning, kiss them good night, send them to school, and send them to bed. That was one of the few rare perks about my job.

the R.P.D. isn't as bad as I make it sound though. At the time, I was working there I didn't much good in it but where I am right now I can see that it wasn't as bad as I thought. This was just a normal day for me when I worked there. The next day I knew I had to look into kindergarten for the girls, an appointment for my sister, and then go into work. At least it was Tuesday and that meant I had the night shift. I got an entire day to torture my sister and spoil my girls.


End file.
